Many hunters desire to take photographs or record videos activates during their hunts. Unfortunately, taking photographs or recordings during the actual hunt can be difficult. One option is to have a second person accompany the hunter for the purpose of taking photographs or recordings of the hunt. However, this is often not practicable, as hunters typically perform a hunt by themselves. In addition, some hunters may not have a second individual who is willing or able to accompany the hunter to take photographs or recordings. While a hunter may hire a person to photograph or record video of the hunt, many hunters will not incur the expense.
Similarly, other users of firearms, weapons, training weapons, or markers, including military personnel, military trainers, or paintball players, who desire to take photographs or record videos of activities involving the respective firearm, weapon, or marker face similar difficulties as hunters.
Some devices are known which attach a photo camera or video camera to the firearm, gun, marker, or weapon. However, these devices typically require the attachment of a bulky camera or video recorder to the weapon. This can interfere with the operation, use, and feel of the firearm, gun, marker, or weapon.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device which will take photographs or video, can easily mount to a firearm, weapon, or marker, which is not bulky or cumbersome, which will not affect the feel or operation of the firearm, weapon, or marker, and which will not interfere with the use of the firearm, weapon, or marker.